


Свободный выбор

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mention of slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Инквизитор Лавеллан прибывает в Скайхолд с трофеями.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Свободный выбор

О возвращении инквизитора Дориан узнал от Варрика. Тот всегда каким-то образом первым узнавал о том, кто прибывает в крепость и кто её покидает.

— Можешь отправляться к своему милому другу, Посверкунчик. Но сперва отдай мой выигрыш. Это была не виверна, а высший дракон.

— Не будь ты гномом, я бы заподозрил тебя в предвидении. Как ты узнал, что это будет дракон?

Пять серебряных монет прощально сверкнули, исчезая в поясном кошеле. Варрик хмыкнул:

— Будь у тебя друг, помешанный на драконах, ты бы тоже знал о них чертовски много бесполезных фактов. Где они гнездятся, когда выводят потомство и всё такое.

— Не таких уж бесполезных, — хмыкнул Дориан. — Я бы даже сказал, коммерчески выгодных.

Варрик только отмахнулся:

— Беги уже.

Разумеется, бежать Дориан не собирался. Он с достоинством пересёк зал, повернул к неприметной двери и, быстрым шагом миновав два лестничных пролёта, оказался в покоях, которые до сих пор не мог привыкнуть называть своими.

Сквозь цветные витражи с драгоценной серебряной оковкой лился свет яркого горного солнца, в лучах которого рассеянно танцевали пылинки. У порога, на дубовом паркете, в окружении двух лужиц талой воды лежали наспех скинутые высокие сапоги. На новой, только неделю назад привезённой из Вал-Руайо оттоманке, обитой голубым бархатом, лежали два кривых клинка в потёртых ножнах. Чуть дальше, на узорчатом ковре с густым ворсом неряшливой кучей покоилась грязная одежда. В воздухе стоял навязчивый запах гари.

— Дориан! — Алларос помахал ему, вода в медной ванной пошла волнами и выплеснулась через край. — Давай ко мне!

Дориан послушно подошёл. Ловкие руки тут же сцапали ворот, притягивая его ближе для поцелуя.

— Я снял сапоги.

— О, я это ценю! — Дориан поцеловал его ещё раз, прикусил губу и отстранился, мягко перехватывая мокрые пальцы, уже забравшиеся под тунику. — Но к тебе я не полезу. Секс в воде не такой приятный, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Поверь мне, я пробовал.

Алларос отпустил, брызнув на него водой с досады:

— С тобой никаких приключений!

— Тебе мало дракона?

Пока Алларос вылезал из ванной и обтирался, нимало не смущаясь своей наготы (Дориан всё гадал, связано ли это с пресловутыми слухами о диких ритуалах долийских эльфов, для которых, якобы, необходимо обнажаться и бегать по полянам, распевая гимны на древних языках?), сам Дориан откупорил бутылку и, вооружившись маленьким кривым ножом, принялся очищать от шкурок виноград.

— А ты привёз весьма приличное вино на этот раз. Этот дракон знал толк в выпивке.

— О, дракон тут не при чём. — Алларос перекинул полотенце через плечо и замер перед комодом. — На обратном пути мы столкнулись с тевинтерским обозом. Они не были нам рады. Голубое или белое?

— Белое, — пришла пора разливать вино, — в белом ты великолепен.

— Ты тоже.

— Я знаю.

Закончив одеваться, Алларос схватил гроздь винограда и принялся ощипывать ягоды зубами. От такого зрелища было трудно оторваться. К тому же, Дориан не слишком усердствовал.

— Это была удачная встреча! Я думал, придётся тащить трофеи на своём горбу через пустоши. А у тевинтерцев были лошади, — он замолк на секунду и добавил: — и эльфийские рабы.

Ох. Ну вот, опять. Дориан вздохнул и прикинул, удастся ли увести тему от «злых тевинтерцев» к «восхитительному, красивому, умному и во всех отношениях скромному альтусу, который соскучился по своему аматусу». Выходило, что не удастся.

Осушив свой кубок одним длинным глотком, Алларос сказал:

— Я разместил их в западном крыле, рядом с кухней. Там комнаты прислуги, думаю, они так быстрее обвыкнутся. Надо будет завтра написать хранительнице, может, удастся найти их родню. Или сам отправлюсь. У нас же теперь есть отличные лошади!

— Только вернулся и снова рвёшься в путь? Ты так себя до смерти загонишь.

— На этот случай у меня есть личный некромант, — Алларос улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла бледной. 

Только Дориан открыл рот, как Алларос выпалил:

— Как думаешь, мне бы пошёл ошейник?

Он глядел жадно, уже чуть захмелевший от терпкого вина, и Дориану пришлось усилием воли удерживать взгляд на расширившихся зрачках внимательных синих глаз.

Его легко было представить в рабском ошейнике — проложенном бархатом изнутри, с вытравленным на золоте узором, в который изящно вписано имя владельца; в лёгких прозрачных шелках, в тонких браслетах с крохотными бубенцами на запястьях и щиколотках. Лёгкий и статный, с чистой кожей с редкими тонкими шрамами, которые Дориан так любил целовать, с высокими скулами и выбеленными солнцем волосами, Лавеллан был бы украшением любого дома. Но и только.

Дориан знал много красивых рабов, но любил лишь одного Аллароса.

— К сожалению, аматус, эта картина, как бы она ни была соблазнительна, останется лишь в моём воображении.

— Почему же? — он качнулся вперёд с озорным блеском в глазах. — Раздобыть ошейник не так сложно. Я могу сходить в кузницу и...

Дориан остановил его, прикоснувшись пальцем к розоватым от виноградного сока губам.

— Не надо.

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Алларос.

Сложно было сказать точно, почему мысль о том чтобы пленить эту бледную шею казалась Дориану такой кощунственной. В поисках ответов он огляделся, снова скользнул взглядом по цветным витражам, по коротким мечам на голубом бархате и ворохе опаленной драконьим огнём одежды.

— С чего бы начать? — Дориан пригубил вина. — Восстания рабов в старых уважаемых домах случается крайне редко. А знаешь, почему?

— Больше охраны?

— Охранники зачастую тоже рабы.

— Магия крови?

Дориан чуть не рассмеялся. Разумеется, магия крови! И магистры сплошь и рядом! Каждый встречный! Право слово, ему стоило хоть иногда рассказывать о родине, иначе знания великого и ужасного Инквизитора о Тевинтере останутся на том же уровне, что и знания Дориана о диких ритуалах долийских эльфов.

— Нет, глупый. Большая часть рабов там — потомственные. Они родились и выросли в этих домах, а до них — их родители.

В глазах Аллароса мелькнуло понимание. Он нахмурился и с сомнением в голосе произнёс:

— Но разве им не хочется свободы?

— Откуда им знать, чего им хочется? Они избавлены от дилемм выбора и тягот решений. — Дориан заметил, что бокал Аллароса пуст и наполнил его до краёв. — Разрывы в небе, мятежные маги, красные храмовники, драконы, политика, весь этот пылающий кровавый беспорядок... На твоих плечах сейчас бремя ответственности за целый мир, аматус. И я вижу, как оно гнетёт тебя. Иногда мне хочется снять хоть часть этого груза, но ведь ты не позволишь.

Очищенного винограда не осталось, и Дориан подцепил последнюю ягоду, но Алларос перехватил его руку и притянул к себе. Он забрал её губами, игриво облизнув пальцы:

— Ммм... Ты можешь многое сделать с моими плечами, на что я точно дам согласие.

— С удовольствием.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

— А разве есть необходимость озвучивать очевидное?

— Мне нравится слушать твой голос.

Алларос подмигнул лукаво и поднявшись со своего кресла, принялся медленно обходить стол. Дориан взмолился всем известным ему эльфийским богам, чтобы ему хватило выдержки закончить мысль.

— Свобода — тяжёлое бремя, аматус. Не каждый желает его, ведь не всякий может с ним справиться. Эти рабы живут так потому, что в глубине души знают, что не смогут вынести тягот свободы.

Алларос подошёл вплотную и, опершись о подлокотники, наклонился к лицу Дориана.

— А я?

— А ты, моё очаровательное проклятье, — сама свобода во плоти.

— Меня тоже трудно вынести?

— Никто не идеален.

— Даже ты? — хитро прищурился Алларос.

Дориан притянул его к себе и выдохнул в губы:

— Я — исключение.


End file.
